


Gossip Girls

by FlowerFly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Background Relationships, Coming Out, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Girls Kissing, Gossip, Kissing, Pool Party, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFly/pseuds/FlowerFly
Summary: Darcy likes to share. Wanda likes Darcy. They talk about Pepper and Tony, among other things.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Wanda Maximoff, Darcy Lewis/Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 25





	Gossip Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Something fun for stresssful times.

Wanda was bored. It was the hottest week of the summer so far and almost everyone was away from the Compound. Steve, Bucky, and Sam were on a mission. Natasha was on a holiday with Clint's family. Vision was working with Tony who had semi-permanently moved in after the break-up.

When Wanda went looking for ice in the kitchen, she found a strange girl in the Avengers' shared kitchen in the Compound. The girl was around her age. She had beautiful long dark hair and an expensive-looking red bikini top combined with old very short DIY jeans shorts. She was raiding their refrigerator. 

"Excuse me?" Wanda started. 

"Oh, hi." The girl turned around. "I'm Darcy." 

"Hi, I'm Wanda." 

"Yeah, you are the Scarlet Witch. Nice to finally meet you. I'm a big fan."

"Oh, thanks." Wanda didn't know what to think. She tried to avoid "fans" because too many of them weren't nice at all. But Darcy seemed really nice. Wanda would like to have a new friend. Especially now when Nat was on a holiday with Clint's family and Steve and Bucky on a mission, she felt kind of lonely sometimes. 

"Do you have any pineapple juice? I was going to make some drinks, but I can't find any. Tony didn't have either. It's unbelievable how little _basic groceries_ he keeps around." 

"Are you Tony's girlfriend?" Tony and Pepper had broken up four months ago, but Wanda didn't know the details. But that's why Tony spent a lot of time brooding in the Compound. 

"No, we're just friends…" Disbelief must have shown on Wanda's face because Darcy laughed and continued "…with occasional benefits, yeah."

"With benefits? What does that mean?" She had learned English at school and lived in the States for over three years now and she still didn't understand all the nuances. "He's paying your living?"

"Oh no," Darcy laughed, "or yes, in a way he does in the end because I work for SI. But _friends with benefits_ means friends who also have sex with each other, but don't expect it to grow for a traditional relationship." 

"Oh, nice to know." Wanda felt her face redden a bit. She was still a bit appalled the way Americans talked about things that were taboos in her home country. 

"Don't the other Avengers teach you language here? Friends with benefits, polyamorous, triad, ménage à trois. Important Avengers' words." 

"Hey, I know ménage à trois!" She laughed, too. "But I mostly hang out with Steve and Vision and they both are just learning things themselves." 

Darcy kept on raiding cupboards in the kitchen. "Oh, Steve knows ménage à trois. Did he tell you he had one with Peggy Carter and Tony's dad back in the days?" 

"What? No! Really?" 

"Yeah. That bugs Tony, so if he's sometimes resentful at Steve you know where it comes from. Well, part of it, at least. But I find it hilarious."

"Nobody tells me anything. They still see me as a teenager even though I'm 22. They think I must be protected from adults' life." 

"Oh, that's super annoying! I'm 25 and people _always_ ask my age." Darcy rolled her eyes. She held a bottle of very expensive pineapple juice in her hand. "Why don't you join me at the pool outside? I'll make us drinks and tell you all of Avengers' secrets." 

Wanda ran to her room to change her swimsuit. 

Meanwhile, Darcy had conquered the pool with a plastic island with a banana tree and party lights. There was also a tray with two colorful drinks. She sat next to the pool spreading sunscreen on her feet. 

"Where did you get this stuff?" 

"Tony has all kinds of pool and party stuff. This was all I could carry in one hand." Wanda looked wondering, so Darcy continued: "No, I'm not the reason why they _are on a break_. That's entirely Tony's fault. He fucked up so many times that Pepper had enough. For a while. But they'll be back together." Darcy offered Wanda the sun lotion: "Would you help me with my back?" 

Darcy's skin felt warm under her hand. It was nice to touch somebody. She missed her brother. "You think so? That she'll take him back. He isn't so sure about that." Not that she _deliberately_ listened others' internal dialogue, sometimes people just were _so loud_.

"Yeah. We are betting on it. I'd say they are back together next month." 

"You think so? Isn't she seeing some other guy?"

"So you know some gossip after all!" Darcy turned her head and grinned widely. Well, _Tony_ knew. Darcy continued: "Don't worry. I know the guy. I mean I _know_ him and he's too stupid for her and so _totally_ boring in bed that when Pepper finds _that_ out she will drive straight here and wind Tony back to the tower. But she just wants to try something new and take it slow now so it's gonna take some time."

Wanda had finished with the sunscreen and stared at her. "You've been in bed with Pepper's current date. And Tony?"

"Well, yeah. Not the same time, though." 

Wanda laughed awkwardly. "You've been with… quite a many guys, then?" She asked shyly. 

"Oh boy, you really don't know me and my reputation, do you?" Darcy laughed. Wanda shook her head. "Yeah, I've been with _quite a many_ superhot superheroes and hotties around them. I mean, why not, this place is like an erotic candy store! Pick and mix – and it's all for free." 

"May I?", Wanda asked and pointed at the sun lotion. She needed something else to focus on. 

"Sure, go ahead. I can help with your back if you want to."

"Yes, please, that would be nice." Darcy's touch on her back was warm and tender. 

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with, you know, too much information", she said. 

"No, it's just… I come from a country people don't speak matters like this so openly. Or do. I mean, I love seeing Steve and Bucky together. In Sokovia they would have been jailed before the revolution. I think it's great that things are more open here and that gay rights are getting better back there, too. Even though people's attitudes don't change so fast. But I'm so glad I can live here in an open country with, you know, individual freedom and sexual liberation."

"Yeah, gay rights are a superb thing. I live with a girlfriend, by the way." Darcy announced while finishing Wanda's back. She took the tray and gave her the drink. 

"Thank you", Wanda remembered to be polite. "She doesn't mind about you and Tony? Or… the others? Or is it too personal to ask?" She added quickly and sipped her glass.

"Oh, gosh, no and no. I mean it's not too personal and no, she doesn't mind. We are both bisexuals who love to have cock from time to time. Jane has a very irregular regular guy and I.. well... I have fun as much as possible. With boys and girls and all between." 

They sat really close together. Wanda looked at her, very closely, in the eyes. Darcy hoped she would kiss her, but nope. 

"Are you sure… about Tony…. and Pepper getting back together?" She asked. 

"Sure thing, babe. So if you're interested in him, you better act for it, like now. Or better, join us tonight, if you like!"

"Well, thank you, but he's not my cup of tea." Maybe she shouldn't drink so fast. 

"Oh, you have someone else in your mind? Vision?"

She shook her head. "Oh no, not him! He is so creepy." 

"Steve? I'd totally bang Steve if I had the chance! Unluckily he is only into Bucky nowadays. Who is more open and bisexual too, by the way." 

Wanda just shook her head again smiling teasingly. "Somebody from the other team," she whispered shyly. 

"Other team? Fantastic Four?" Still shaking head. "No _the other_ team! Pepper! It's Pepper you' re after, aren't you!"

"Oh, stop shouting!" Wanda screamed and jumped into the pool with a big splash. She dived to the floating island and climbed sitting next to the plastic tree. Darcy followed her to the water with their unfinished drinks and Wanda lifted her withe her powers sitting next to her. Wanda felt like opening up, too:

"Meeting Pepper made me understand the concept of homosexuality and that it applied also to me. And don't say you've been in bed with her, too." Darcy stayed quiet. "You have." Darcy just grinned victoriously. And she couldn't stay silent.

"Yeah, I've been in bed with both of them. And it has a hilarious story attached. About Pepper's current date, too."

"Please, do tell." Wanda really liked Darcy.

"The guy, Phil Coulson, who Pepper is dating now, found out about me being on a holiday with The Couple and wondered why. Hello, why on Earth? So, I fooled him that I was Tony's daughter and that was a super top secret only five people like Pepper and my parents knew and it truly should stay secret. And he believed it and didn't let it spread on SHIELD." 

Darcy almost burst out the liquid from her mouth trying not to laugh. She continued: "Well, _months_ later he hinted something about it to Tony, like 'your secret daughter is safe with me' and of course _he_ got right away what's going on and played along. The problem was…" Darcy tried hard not to laugh. "…when he hinted about it to Pepper, probably because he wanted to feel special and part of Tony's Inner Circle and Pepper was horrified and like 'what are you talking about?'" 

They had floated to the side of the pool and Darcy reached out to put her empty glass on the grass. Wanda helped a bit kinesthetically so she didn't fall into the water.

"So, the guy was not only stupid enough to talk Pepper about 'the big secret' but when she said that she was absolutely sure that I and Tony weren't a daughter and a father, he topped his previous stupidity with not believing her! He claimed that _we had to be because we were so alike_." 

Darcy's hilarious mood changed into regretful. She went on: 

"I think Pepper got a bit traumatized by the issue because I wasn't welcome to their bed since. And I felt sorry for the agent, too, because Pepper got mad at him, too. I told him the truth that he had been fooled and apologized with my heart, and well other body parts, in bed. But I think he still doubts it a bit. It happened some time ago, but maybe, just maybe it's a bit of my fault too, that Pepper got enough of Tony." 

Darcy looked so sorry that Wanda just had to caress her hair. 

"But Pepper is forgiving. She already decided to give Coulson a try and when it doesn't work out she will forgive Tony too. And me, at some point, I hope." 

"You're so cute, how anybody could not forgive you?" Wanda caressed Darcy's hair some more. Her empty glass floated on the water. "If she takes him back, he's gonna do everything to make it work."

"Oh gosh, that's the problem! He tries too hard! Guess how many times I've had to stop him to buy something utterly stupid or unfit for her to make it up! Now he's planning to buy her a farm! A farm! For a city lady!" Darcy rolled her eyes so hard she almost fell to the water. Wanda held her up, this time with her arms. "No, he has to wait until she misses him so much that she forgets half of the things he's done. But don't worry. She will. And they will have their honeymoon phase again and when it's over they are open to new conquests as well." Darcy grinned close to her. "She loves to seduce, so just be open and available and let her pick you." 

"I'd rather pick you," Wanda said and united her lips with Darcy's. 

It was the first time she kissed a girl, or, well, anybody, so she really put her mind (and body) in it. She licked her lips and got licked as well. She closed her eyes when Darcy pressed her lips into hers again. She opened her mouth and her sensate mind, fully sensing what she was sensing too when they explored each other. Their hands too joined the expedition of sharing pleasures. 

Wanda jumped off the sea of bliss by sensing Darcy's changing focus. 

"Tony!" He was standing next to the pool. With Vision, who looked creepily interested. 

"I was on the phone for only half an hour and you've already got a party going. Please go on, don't let me interrupt anything."

Darcy glided to the water. She drew the island, Wanda sitting on it, with her. They both jumped to the grass. 

"You know what, honey, this party is going inside" Darcy kissed Tony's cheek, "and it's for girls only." Tony held her head and kissed her properly in the mouth. "See you at dinner," Darcy said leaving him standing at the pool. 

Wanda lifted Darcy into her arms (her powers helped a bit) and carried her in her room.


End file.
